Judgement
by Girl Who Writes
Summary: Allowing Chaos to return to everyone's minds was dangerous - “Even little moon princesses make mistakes.”


**Title:** Judgement

**Author:** Girl Who Writes

**Feedback:** If you feel so moved.

**Characters: **Galaxia & a selection of other evil-doing folk.

**Prompt: **Enemies United

**Word Count:** 796

**Rating: **PG

**Genre:** AU

**Summary: **Allowing Chaos to return to everyone's minds was dangerous - "Even little moon princesses make mistakes."

**Notes: **This blends the manga and anime concepts of the villians. This would kind of be a fun chapter fic to write :D Written for SMMFC's September challenge. Quite a change from my normal offerings

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Toei, Bandai and Naoko Takeuchi. I make no profit from this fan-based venture.

* * *

_Lead us not into temptation. Just tell us where it is; we'll find it._

"She's done it."

Those words were the first that had been spoken in a long time. How long? They couldn't tell. There wasn't time in this place. It was the true definition of nothingness, stasis.

Five figures dwelt in this space. Not the full scope of who they had been or who they now were. Just a fragment – a fragment of fury, of malice, of darkness.

The woman who spoke was a blaze of gold armor, her carnelian hair coiled elaborately underneath her headdress. Against the shining attire, her eyes stood out; dark, narrowed and filled with anger.

"She's freed Chaos again; back into peoples' minds," the one who called herself Galaxia allowed a feline-like smile to curl across her face.

A woman sitting before a mirror turned, her midnight-coloured hair rippling as she shifted, her eyes glazed. "Just because she has released Chaos once again does not mean she will ever come for us." She tossed her hair backwards before refocusing on the mirror before her, one that held no visible reflection, and yet she sat so close, her nose brushed the pane of glass.

Galaxia grabbed a handful of Nehellenia's hair and pulled her back from the mirror, sending the Queen of the Dark Moon tumbling backwards with a howl. "If she comes for us, I will kill her dead before she can breathe a word," Galaxia hissed. "Your brain has curdled, staring at that damned mirror." And with that, she kicked the edge of the mirror. With a crunch, the frame snapped backwards and cracks spiralled up the glass. Another howl tore from Nehellenia's throat, this one outraged.

A third person materialized within the mist, in a black dress slit to her hips, a scowl almost permanently etched on her angular face.

"Stop antagonizing her," Kaolinite said, her distaste evident as she and Galaxia watched Nehellenia scoop shards of the smashed mirror up, blood running down her arms, as she started lovingly into the broken pieces.

"Chaos has been freed. She failed," Galaxia said, looking sideways at Kaolinite.

Kaolinite's expression didn't change. "She would not have failed. She is not someone who fails."

"Then she made a choice. A choice that happened to be the wrong one."

"Even little moon princesses make mistakes." A red-haired woman had joined them, arguably the oldest of all the women present, wearing a cape with horn-epaulettes, from the space beyond Nehellenia's mirror, her features arranged in a sneer.

The final prisoner in their void materialzied, fanning herself with an arrangment of feathers, looking archly at her four companions. "You obviously have a plan."

Galaxia smiled to herself, kicking up some of the glass shards before holding up her arms. Long strands of gold energy suddenly crackled around them before vanishing. "The White Moon Princess has passed judgement on Chaos, and released it once again. Now it is time for us to pass judgment on little Serenity."

They were listening now.

--

The five women gathered in a circle, looking up into the void that surround everything, the resentment bubbling up in their hearts.

Beryl reached out, one taloned hand clasping her staff. She would have Endymion in the end. He was never the White Moon Princess's to love.

Esmeraude allowed a smirk to grace her lips as she rested her hand atop Beryl's. Sailor Moon would regret her murder, regret enticing Demand with that crystal. Neo Queen Serenity would bow to her before she was allowed to die.

Kaolinite's face was devoid of any expression, her gaze focusing on the energy twisting around Esmeraude and Beryl's hands. She would pick up where Professor Tomoe left off, would raise the Silence. Neither Usagi Tsukino nor Hotaru Tomoe would be able to escape. As angry black-red energy twisted around her hand, a tiny, malevolant smile twisted her lips.

The Queen of the Dark Moon let the shards of mirror fall from her bloody hands, the glazed look disappearing from her eyes as the energy before them rose higher. She would have her kingdom, she would have the Moon for herself. She would hold both the Silver and Golden Crystals in her hands and watch the Moon's servants break and bleed.

Galaxia allowed a smile to stretch across her face, her golden energy radiating from her entire body. Chaos was free, and the galaxy was there for the taking. So many starseeds to reclaim and this time, she knew exactly which one she would start with. She would extinguish their only hope before they even realized they needed it.

The energy flared, burning violet, green, red, grey and gold before flaring white.

They were free and Serenity would burn for her crimes.

* * *


End file.
